Sonny is mine
by wilsonfan
Summary: Will is kinda jealous.


For Scofikey. I hope this is along the lines of what you were looking for. *I don't own anything...

Also sorry for posting this multiple times. I was getting some errors, and people weren't able to view it. Hopefully it works now...

Sonny looks amazing. He always had a great body, but he recently started going to the gym. He would always complain about weight he put on, that Will never seemed to notice but it drove Sonny crazy. So he started going to the gym, and now 2 months later, he looks amazing. Will isn't sure how he feels about it. Sure he loves that Sonny feels great about himself, and he definitely loves running his hands down Sonny muscled chest. What he doesn't love however is the people, men and women who constantly stare at him like he's a piece of meat, and the fact that Sonny doesn't seem to notice the attention, or he doesn't seem to mind. Especially right now, a few of them are at the lake enjoying the first warm day of spring, and Sonny is shirtless and off to the side talking to Kyle, some guy from the club. This guy is totally staring at his chest, practically drooling, and Sonny doesn't seem at all uncomfortable. Doesn't this guy notice the ring on Sonny's finger, the ring that states he is Will's. If he does, he doesn't seem to care, maybe Will should go over there and let this guy know he needs to back off. Just as he is about to walk over and set this guy straight, he gets interrupted by his friend, or so called friend T, after all He's the one who brought this guy here.

"Will, I need your help. I'm trying to defend my championship in the hot dog eating contest."

"T, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not a competition if you are the only one doing it. Your just eating lots of hot dogs really fast. It's weird."

"No one is competing with me because you all are just scared. I would destroy any of you, I could almost swallow those dogs whole"

"Do you think before you talk?"

"Anyway." T said changing the subject "I need you to time me, I'm trying to break the Guinness book of records"

"Seriously T. Were you dropped on the head as a child?" Will asks, but T is already walking away. Will turns back towards Sonny and Kyle but there gone. He scans the picnic area and finds Sonny holding Ari, no Kyle in sight. God he loves that man, watching him with his child, makes him forget how annoyed he was with Sonny. He doesn't forget how pissed he is with Kyle though. He needs to find Kyle and tell him to back off.

"Will, I don't have all day here!" T calls out. Will just shakes his head and laughs, his friend really is something else.

"I'm coming!" Will yells back and runs over to the table where T has a ridiculous amount of hot dogs piled up.

"Ok, so Will you keep an eye on the timer, and Kyle is going to keep track of how many I eat" T informs. Will looks over and then notices Kyle sitting there smiling at him. Will just wants to punch that stupid smile right off his face.

"I'm so excited, its like a dream come true I've always wanted to keep track of how many hot dogs a person could consume." Kyle jokes, and Will finds himself laughing. That makes him even more pissed, this guy is good looking and funny. Will's insecurities start to come back, but then he looks over and sees Sonny with his daughter, no their daughter. Sonny looks up at Will and smiles, his amazing million dollar smile, and Will melts. He loves this man, and Sonny loves him. It doesn't matter how funny or good looking Kyle is, Sonny married him. Sonny is his. He needs to make sure Kyle knows that, but before he can say anything, T interrupts him again.

"Will, dude, are you ready? You have been zoning out all day today. And stops staring at Sonny if he wasn't your husband it would be creepy with the amount of times I caught you just looking at him."

"Well that isn't really Will's fault, if I had a man that looked that good shirtless I would be staring all day too" Kyle says

"It's not like that is stopping you." Will says staring at Kyle but in the corner of his eye he could see T whipping his head away from the hot dogs in front of him to stare at the two of them.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kyle asks

"Like you don't know" Will says his voice getting a little louder.

"No, Will I don't. I think there is some confusion here."

"I am not confused. I know what you are trying to do and it's not going to happen so I think its time for you to fucking stop."

"I'm just gonna...yea..." T says getting up from the table and walking away to give them a few minutes of privacy.

Will turns around and sees Sonny still with Ari, and no one else is around. It's time for him to let Kyle have it.

"I know..." Will starts but Kyle interrupts him.

"Ok Will. Here it is. You ready?" Kyle asks leaning into Will's face. "Sonny is too good for you. He's blinded by first love, he was your mentor, your protector for so long he doesn't know how to be anything else to you. One day though, he is going to wake up and realize what a big mistake he made in marrying you. You are trapping him, he is meant for greatest, and you Will Horton are definitely not greatness. Not even close."

Will is burning with rage, he has never wanted to punch someone so bad in his life. It takes everything in him not to do it. This is suppose to be a nice day, he isn't going to ruin it for everyone just because Kyle is a dickhead.

"I never trapped Sonny. He could have left at anytime, but he chose to stay. He chose to be with me and Ari because he loves us." Will informs him.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. I could read people, and I could read how bored Sonny is with his life. I mean Will he was just flirting with me not even 10 minutes ago." Kyle laughs

That's it, he can't take it anymore. He tried, he really did, but Kyle is too much of an asshole to let this go."Sonny is mine." Will says through cleaned teeth as he pulls back his right arm and swings hitting Kyle right in the nose. The sound Kyle makes as he falls can only be described as a dying rooster. The high pitched scream is loud enough for everyone to hear and within seconds Sonny is by Will's side.

"Will, what the fuck?" Sonny asks

"I should be asking you that?!" Will screams at him and walks away. Kyle was right, Sonny was flirting with him.

"Sonny your husband is crazy! I don't know what you see in him." Kyle says one hand holding his blood nose, the other taking the arm Abi is offering him, helping him up.

"He...this isn't like him. Some things wrong, what did you do?" Sonny demands of Kyle.

"Nothing, he just attacked me for no reason. One minute were joking about T's hot dog eating contest, the next thing I know I'm on the ground."

Sonny looks to Gabi and says "I'm going to go find him, are you good with Ari?"

"Yea it's fine." Gabi says putting a frozen hamburger on Kyle's face.

"Really Sonny? He's nuts, he just punched me in the face. Let him go" Kyle says

"He's my husband." Sonny yells at Kyle and sets off to find Will. He has the car keys so Will couldn't have gone off that far.

He finds Will sitting in the empty life guard chair on the east side of the lake. He climbs up and takes a seat next to Will.

"Baby, what happened back there?" Sonny grabs Will right hand and notices the swelling starting on his fist. He pulls it to his mouth and kisses him.

The feel of Sonny's lips on his skin, causes him to shiver from the chills. "He said I wasn't good enough for you. He said you were going to wake up one day and think our life, our marriage was a mistake" Will says tears starting to roll down his face.

Sonny lets go of Will's hand to grab his face, and turn it so they were looking each other right in the eye. "That will never happen. You are good enough, Will, your better then anything I could have dreamed of. I love you, forever and always."

"What about traveling? All the plans you had for your life before you met me? I trapped you." Will whispers that last part.

"That asshole. Why the fuck would he say that stuff to you. Baby you have to know it's not true. I am not trapped, remember in our vows. You are my anchor Will, you don't hold me down, you give me something to hold on to. A reason to make a home. Will you are my life, my forever." Sonny says still staring directly into Will's eyes.

"You were flirting with him." Will starts and when he notices the confusion on Sonny's face he continues. "Earlier when the two of you were talking, I could see the smile on your face and that twinkle in your eye. You were flirting with him and he was drooling over you."

"Seriously Will, why would you even think that. I was not flirting with him. I love you. I was talking about you. I was telling him about last week, when Ari said Dada for the first time."

Will can't help the smile that comes to his face, he remembers the excitement and happiness of that moment. The way Sonny smiled and his eyes sparkled with love for his new family. The same look he had seen on Sonny earlier. God he was stupid, of course Kyle was lying. Sonny loves him. He needs to let go of his insecurities and trust Sonny. Trust that he is telling him the truth when he says forever.

"I just...I've been a little jealous lately, and I guess I held it in for so long it started messing with my mind and everything erupted today." Will says finally breaking the eye contact.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Sonny, you look amazing. You are like a Greek god and everyone and their mother has been checking you out lately. Its been driving me nuts"

"A Greek god. Really?" Sonny is smiling and Will gives him a pointed look. "Baby you should talk to me when things are bothering you, don't hold it in. If people really are checking me out, don't be jealous of them, let them be jealous of you. William Horton you are the only person, I want to look good for. I don't care what other people think of me, you are all that matters."

"I love you so much." Will says pulling Sonny in for a kiss. It starts out soft and sweet, but the second Sonny tastes the salty tear on his lips he knows Will needs reassurance. He runs is tongue along Will's bottom lip begging for entrance. Will opens is mouth slightly, and within seconds Sonny's tongue is trusting into Wills mouth. The kiss is hard, passionate, it's Sonny proving to Will that he is everything to him. That he has all of Sonny. The kiss seems to last forever, until a loud rumble of thunder causes them to pull away. Sonny rests his forehand on Will's, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"We should head back, help pack up before this storm hits." Sonny says moving to get up, Will pulls him back down for a quick kiss, and then quickly jumps down from the chair and starts running back towards the picnic area.

"Race ya." He calls over his shoulder.

"Cheater" Sonny yells back jumping down and running after him.

Will beats Sonny back, fair and square if you ask him. Everyone is already packing up the stuff. T quickly trying to eat all the hotdogs he already made.

"Hey guys." Abi says looking over to them, weariness on her face.

"Hey." Sonny says not even making eye contact, he's staring at Kyle with rage in his eyes.

"Is everything ok?" Abi asks

"No" Sonny says walking over to Kyle. As a another rumble of thunder sounds, Sonny's fist collides with Kyle's face. "I'm Will's." Sonny says and then walks back over taking Will's hand in his "Now everything is ok."

Thanks for reading. I'm on tumblr now follow me :) colemare tumblr com


End file.
